


This is the Start of Something Beautiful

by justjaeyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjaeyong/pseuds/justjaeyong
Summary: Taeyong and Jaehyun are parabatai. They are bonded together in all ways but one... love.or the Shadowhunters AU no one asked for but me.





	This is the Start of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Terms used that you might not be familiar with:  
> Shadowhunter/nephilim - are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angel blood. Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane (human) world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds.
> 
> Shadow world - term generally used to refer to the hidden, supernatural part of the world that Shadowhunters and Downworlders share and is also being pervaded by demons.
> 
> Parabatai - a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender.
> 
> Runes/marks - symbols that grant beings various supernatural abilities. 
> 
> Stele - tool used by Shadowhunters to draw runes onto their skin.
> 
> Witchlight - a light, flat, smooth gray stone that emits light, giving off a pure white glow when held by Shadowhunters.
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Fast paced lame story ahead. I'm sorry I tried TT TT

 

 

The moment they entered the abandoned building, a strong distinct scent of death welcomed the two Nephilim. They've been watching over the establishment for a week now keeping an eye out on a demon, a shapeshifter, that has been causing ruckus to the area.

Taeyong signaled Jaehyun to go the other way and the younger nods his head following the elder's order. Five years of being parabatai have made them develop a setup where Taeyong, being the older and smarter one, leads their operation while Jaehyun mostly do the killings. The two Shadowhunters took their separate paths silently, not wanting to alert the demon of their presence.

It was dark and the air filled with dust. Jaehyun fished his witchlight out from his pocket and watched it glow before continuing. It seems like the building was abandoned before its construction can be finished. The floor they're in was wide and empty with bare walls and a few pillars at the middle. Cautious steps were taken, checking every corner for a sign of the demon being there. Jaehyun then feels something, someone looming from behind.

The young Nephilim turns around, one hand holding the witchlight while the other clutching his blade, only to find Taeyong standing before him.

"Jesus hyung you startled me," Jaehyun muttered. Taeyong just stood there as if he was a mannequin, not moving an inch nor showing any expression on his face. There was something off about the older that Jaehyun can't point his finger on. "Hyung is everything alright?" he asked, walking closer to him.

Jaehyun keeps his blade back and reached his hand forward to touch Taeyong but before he could, Taeyong's eyes rolled back and bared his sharp teeth. Demon. Jaehyun reacted a second late, by the time he thought of attacking the shapeshifter, he was already bitten on the arm and lets out a yelp.

Taeyong sprints the other way as soon as he heard Jaehyun's cry of pain. Despite being one of the strongest Shadowhunters, the younger can be a bit careless sometimes causing him to be in danger. When he finally reaches Jaehyun, he can see the younger struggling on defending himself. Immediately he takes an arrow and aims at the monstrous demon hitting it near its right shoulder. It burned the part but it healed in an instant. The demon turned its back on Jaehyun and walked towards Taeyong's way, searching where the arrow came from. Just by looking at it Taeyong can already tell the demon is blind and is only relying on its nose. He continued shooting arrows at the demon, burning holes into its body, while running away from it. Jaehyun scampers back on his feet and takes out his seraph blade.

Taeyong was about to release another arrow when the demon burst into dust. Behind it, a heaving Jaehyun kneeling on the floor with his blade in hand came to view.

“What happened to you back there?” Taeyong asked walking closer to the younger.

“It looked like you,” Jaehyun explained.

“Jesus Jae,” Taeyong erupts. “You’ve been hunting demons all your life and you’ve been fooled by one just because it looked like me? What kind of idiocy is that?”

“I know... I’m sorry,” the younger said with his head hung low.

Taeyong stares at him for a while, his gaze piercing and despite Jaehyun being taller than him, he felt small under the elder’s eyes.

“I’m sorry too, I shouldn’t have blown off on you like that. But you really made me worry,” Jaehyun smiled weakly at him and Taeyong sighs observing his parabatai. Jaehyun’s blessed with fair white skin but his skin now is paler than usual, even his lips were turning white. “Are you alright?”

Jaehyun was about to nod his head when he remembers what happened earlier. He pulls his sleeve up revealing the bite mark the demon has left.

“You’ve been bitten and you didn’t tell me?!” Taeyong growled taking his stele out, Jaehyun hissed as the other pulled his arm and draws a healing rune on top of his scar. “I need to get you back to the Institute quick.”

Taeyong helps the younger to get back on his feet but before Jaehyun could take a step, he lost his consciousness and succumbs into darkness.

— - —

When Jaehyun regains his consciousness, the first thing he saw was the white ceiling and the fan hanging from it. He blinked a few times wondering what happened then the memory of the shapeshifter taking Taeyong’s form, him being bitten, killing the demon and everything that happened that night before he passed out flashed in his mind.

“You’re awake,” a familiar voice says, even without seeing who it was Jaehyun can already identify the person. He turned to his right and there, beautifully standing by the window, is his parabatai. Jaehyun’s breath was caught in his throat just by looking at how stunning Taeyong is with the sunlight on his face.

“How long was I out?”

“Just half a day,” Taeyong replied and slowly walked towards the foot of the bed Jaehyun is on. “Your wound healed quickly since I was the one who drew the rune.” Runes drawn by parabatai are stronger than any runes drawn by someone else.

“Thank you,” Jaehyun said whilst sitting up.

“No need to thank me,” the elder replied as he sat on the small space on the bed beside Jaehyun with a damp cloth on hand. “I took an oath to protect you with my life, remember?”

Of course Jaehyun remembers, he took the same oath and it’s one of the things he regrets in his life. Five years ago, a few months before Taeyong turned eighteen, the two of them performed a ritual; where they recited an oath and exchanged runes. Since then they’ve been bound to each other for life. Jaehyun was merely sixteen years old and all he wanted at the time was to be able to fight alongside his Taeyong hyung.

 _Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._  
The Angel do so to me, and more also,  
If aught but death part thee and me.

It was part of the oath they took, that only by death would they be separated. But even then, when one dies a part of the other dies with his parabatai as well. Parabatai are bonded together in all ways but one… love.

It’s an honor for Jaehyun to be Taeyong’s parabatai. But it’s also a curse that reminds him he will never be with the person he loves. If he could take back every word he said, if he could remove the mark that binds the two of them, he would do all of it means he get to be with Taeyong in the way he wants.

It is written in the law, the Shadowhunter’s Codex, that falling in love with one’s parabatai is forbidden. It puts the bond parabatai’s supposed to share at great risk if one falls out of love. Aside from that reason, no one knows why it is written in the law. Some say it’s because of what happened in the past to a parabatai pair that fell in love. Others say it’s because love makes parabatai bond stronger and powerful than ever that it becomes dangerous. Another rumor say a parabatai in love are damned by angels. If it’s true then Jaehyun doesn’t care, he’d rather be damned and be with Taeyong than not at all.

Jaehyun stares at Taeyong while he gently dabs the towel on the younger’s skin. They sat there quietly, Taeyong cleans Jaehyun while the other watches him intently. It’s like they’re in their own world where nothing else exists except the two of them. No demons to hunt, no clave to follow, no downworlders to think of... just them; not the parabatai Shadowhunters, but simply Taeyong and Jaehyun.

Taeyong looks up only to be met by a pair of dark warm eyes, eyes that are full of longingness. He can’t help but think how badly he wants to get lost in them. Jaehyun takes the wet cloth from the older placing it down on the nightstand without breaking eye contact with the other. His hand reached forward caressing Taeyong’s face. Taeyong leans into his touch feeling the warmth of Jaehyun’s skin on his, calling him like home. Jaehyun wanted to close the gap between them but he’s scared of how the older will react. His moment of hesitation was all it took for Taeyong to get back to his senses, quickly he gets up on his feet, cheeks and ears burning red. He turns to leave but Jaehyun was fast enough to grab his arm and pull him back making him fall on the nephilim. Both their hearts were beating fast and it’s like time stopped. Slowly, the younger leans closer, feeling Taeyong’s hot breath and when the older didn’t flinch, he closed the gap between them, closing his eyes and pressing his lips against Taeyong’s.

Jaehyun’s lips were soft though a bit chapped. Taeyong knows it’s wrong but he wanted to indulge himself and drown himself in Jaehyun even just for a few minutes. Even just for a while he wanted them to give in to their feelings like any two young adults in love and not some warriors putting off their emotions. With eyes closed he responded to the kiss, parting his mouth and letting the younger’s tongue in. Jaehyun groaned softly, low on his throat, hands cupping Taeyong’s face. He could taste him, so sweet and addicting like a drug he’s craving but can’t have.

A few more kisses after and Taeyong puts his hand on Jaehyun’s chest, slowly pushing him away. He watches as the younger looks at him with a puzzled face. Quickly he averted his eyes, he couldn’t meet the other’s gaze as he was still flushed and embarrassed. “I-I g-gotta go,” he stuttered before running away like the coward he is leaving Jaehyun breathless with his heart hammering to his chest.

— - —

After that day, Taeyong distanced himself from Jaehyun. What they shared was a moment of weakness, a mistake they were foolish to commit, something that both could have prevented, but neither of them did. It was a one time thing and Taeyong can’t let it happen again.

To distract himself, Taeyong’s been training more, everyday he would spend hours in the training room shooting arrows and today isn’t any different. But so far none of Taeyong’s arrows have hit the target and all he could think of was a certain Nephilim’s soft lips and sweet taste. He’s always been aware of the feeling’s Jaehyun has been harboring for him but he chose to turn a blind eye. Not wanting to believe that the young boy who is like a brother to him feels the same attraction as him. Has the same forbidden feelings he’s not allowed to have not just because they’re both males but because they’re parabatai.

“You’re too stiff,” Taeyong was lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice Jaehyun’s arrival. He ignored the younger and continued shooting arrows. “You’ve been avoiding me and I think I know why.”

Again, Jaehyun was replied with silence.

“I don’t see anything wrong with what happened that day,” Jaehyun talked from behind. Taeyong’s breath hitched and shivers ran down his spine. He didn’t expect Jaehyun to be too close that he can feel his breath on his skin. Taeyong’s heart stopped beating when the younger placed his hands on his hips and started kissing down his nape.

“Don’t,” Taeyong threatened but Jaehyun chose not to listen, rather he sucked on the juncture between Taeyong’s neck and shoulder, leaving a mark.

“We can’t,” Taeyong whispers though he wasn’t sure who exactly he’s saying it to.

He feels Jaehyun behind him as he rests his head on his shoulder. The hands on his hips moved, now Jaehyun’s arms are circled around his waist. “Hyung why did we do it?” he asked. “Why did we choose to be parabatai?”

Taeyong lets the younger hold him in his arms, even he doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s because of the idea that not everyone finds a person worthy to be their parabatai and he and Jaehyun are blessed to have found each other. Or maybe it’s the thought of them fighting together and protecting each other with their lives.

“Shouldn’t you be resting still?” Taeyong asked, changing their topic to something else.

“It’s not like it’s the first time I got bitten by a demon,” Jaehyun replied still holding on to the older. “Plus I felt lonely without you.”

Taeyong’s trying his best not to react to the younger’s comment but the beating of his heart is not something he can control. No matter how much he begged for his heart to be still, it still continued to beat erratically in his chest.

As if reading Taeyong’s mind, Jaehyun lifts his head from the older’s shoulder and pressed his chest against his back, not leaving any space between. “There’s no one else who can make my heart race like this.”

Taeyong closes his eyes, head resting on Jaehyun’s body as he listens the thump of their hearts, beating in sync. “Hyung, if loving you is wrong, why does it feel so right having you in my arms like this?”

Taeyong swallows the lump in his throat together with the last inch of self restraint he has. Turning around, he faces the black haired Nephilim, wraps his arms around his neck and captures his lips in his for a kiss.

It didn’t take long for Jaehyun to respond tightening his grip on Taeyong’s waist. Their tongues danced and teeth clicked as they shared a messy and hungry kiss, pouring every longingness they have for each other. Taeyong’s hands started to roam feeling the younger through his shirt, from strong arms to his broad chest and down to his well toned stomach. Jaehyun nibbles on Taeyong’s lower lip before moving to his jaw and abusing a column of his neck earning a gasp from the other.

Slowly, they both pulled away as they tried to catch their breaths. Jaehyun smirks, his heart swells with pride as he looked at the older Nephilim standing before him, breathing raggedly with red swollen lips and messy silver hair. Taeyong looked so wrecked and he was the reason for it.

— - —

After what happened in the training room, the pair shared more, one too many kisses behind closed doors. Holding hands when no one’s looking and leaving touches that stay longer than they should, but not enough to raise suspicions. Everything is going great, their relationship remained unknown. In the eyes of the public they’re parabatai, two of the best Shadowhunters that fight side by side. But within the four walls of their room lies the truth of what they are.

A month of bliss spent together passed by, Taeyong and Jaehyun just got back to the Institute from a night of patrolling the streets of Seoul. They were laughing at each other, once again lost in their own world, excited to retreat back in their room, when they were met by an elegant looking woman and suddenly the smiles on their faces fade in an instant. Her back was turned to them but it was still easy to recognize who she is, with her hair tied up, pearls around her neck and wearing a black sheath dress.

“Mom,” Jaehyun calls and the lady turns to face them, smiling as she walked closer.

“Jaehyun,” she hugged the boy tightly, it’s been a year since they last met.

“How- what are you doing here?” the younger asked while he lets go.

“You sound like you don’t want me here,” his mother joked and Jaehyun gave a forced laugh. Having his mother in the Institute is something to be grateful for yes, but her coming unannounced doesn’t sound that good at all. “Taeyong,” the old woman called to the Nephilim behind her son, opening her arms for a hug.

Taeyong didn’t turn her down and embraced her back, “it’s good to have you here Mrs. Jung. How’s life in Idris?” Idris is the home country of Shadowhunters and where Jaehyun’s parents currently reside.

“The same as always,” she replied. “Taeyong do you mind giving me and my son some time alone, I believe we have some catching up to do.”

“Of course,” Taeyong turns to Jaehyun with a worried expression that he quickly hid with a forced smile. He bows bidding his goodbye and walks away leaving the mother and son.

“Walk with me?” Mrs. Jung said to Jaehyun, the younger nods and offers his hand to assist the old lady Jung.

Jaehyun and his mother strolled around the Institute in silence, before he knows it they’ve arrived at the greenhouse, he smiles remembering it’s one of Taeyong’s favorite places in the Institute. Some of the plants and flowers that grow their are rare and the elder loves sketching every one of them.

“You seem happy,” Mrs. Jung points out as he stares at his son.

“I am happy mom,” the young Shadowhunter replied.

“So what have you been up to recently?”

“Just the usual,” Jaehyun shrugged. “Demon hunting and keeping the peace in the Shadow world.”

His mother abruptly stopped making Jaehyun confuse, smiled at him sadly as if she’s about to give his judgement.

“Jaehyun, you know our family, the Jungs, is one of the oldest and most powerful families in the Shadow world right?” Jaehyun nods his head. “In order for that to continue, your father and I would want you to marry someone as important as you.”

“What?” Jaehyun releases his mother’s arm from his hold. His face a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

“We’ve chosen a girl we would like you to marry,” his mother continued. “And with this marriage we hope to unite our families together to make it stronger and keep both families’ honors.”

“Mother this is insane,” Jaehyun complained. “I want to marry for love and not for convenience!”

“Jaehyun in case you’ve forgotten we are Shadowhunters and to us, family always comes first, and right now your family needs you,” his mother said, voice much more strict and firm. “Remember, honor is not within the name, it’s in the deed.”

— - —

Taeyong doesn’t know what happened that night for Jaehyun never turned up in his room like he expected. Three days have passed since and in those three days not even a glimpse of the younger was seen. It’s like he’s avoiding Taeyong once again and for what reason he doesn’t know. He has a feeling it has something to do with the talk he had with his mother. Everything between them was fine before that, now it’s making Taeyong’s crazy not knowing what happened.

He’s been reading the same page for maybe an hour now, his mind keeps on wandering to a certain raven head Nephilim.

“Taeyong,” he hears someone call. To his surprise, it’s the mother of the person he’s been thinking of.

“Mrs. Jung, please sit down, is there anything I can help you with?” Taeyong is no doubt close to Jaehyun’s parents, they were the one who adopted and raised him like their own after his parents died.

The old lady sits down across from him and places her hands on the table. “My son, you know I won’t come to you for help unless I severely need it right?”

Taeyong reaches forward, touching her hands, “and I’ll help you in every way I can, Mrs. Jung. You’ve done a lot for me and I’d like to pay you back for your kindness.”

Taeyong couldn’t process the next words the old woman says, only three words registered in his mind; convince, marry and Jaehyun.

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that please?”

“I’m asking you to please convince Jaehyun to marry the girl we chose,” Mrs. Jung spoke softly. “That boy has looked up to you since you were kids, I believe he will listen to you more than anyone else.”

“Do you think he will be happy with this marriage if he pushes through with it?” Taeyong tries his best not to sound mad and disrespect the person who is a mother figure to him.

“He might not see it now,” the old lady spoke. “But someday he will understand, we’re doing this for his sake.”

— - —

Taeyong lies on his bed with eyes wide open and one arm draping on his head. He doesn’t know how long he’s been lying there, two- three hours maybe. The fact that Jaehyun’s about to marry someone is still processing in his mind.

Jaehyun, his parabatai, his lover, is about to wed someone else, someone that is more acceptable for him than Taeyong. Is that why he’s been missing the past days? Why he’s been avoiding the older, because he’s getting married? Was he planning on letting Taeyong know or was he just supposed to find out once the younger’s married?

The difference between Jaehyun and Taeyong is that Jaehyun has always been afraid of confrontations. He is a brave soul who haunt and fight demons that lurk in the shadows but cannot stand to face his own issues. He would either run away or shut himself from the world until his problem solves itself or someone solves it for him. In most cases, Jaehyun would just put it off or try to forget it but will never actually resolve it.

On the other hand, Taeyong faces everything you throw at him with his head held high like a true Shadowhunter. It’s probably because of the fact that he’s got nothing else to lose aside from his pride so no matter how harsh it is, Taeyong would accept it.

So that’s what he decides to do… standing up from the bed Taeyong takes his jacket and hurries off. If Jaehyun won’t come to him then Taeyong would be the one going to him instead. If he can’t tell Taeyong willingly, then he would beat the truth out from the younger. Taeyong needs to hear it directly from him.

— - —

Jaehyun is standing at the top of a building just looking through the city, the night breeze was cold but he didn’t mind. He’s been busy the past days talking to his cousin, Jessica, and sorting things with her. He looks at the silver bracelet on his left arm, a gift given by Taeyong, if everything goes as planned then the two of them can be together freely. No oath or law can tell them their love is forbidden.

He misses the older though, he hasn’t seen him for days. It was his fault for avoiding Taeyong, he doesn’t think he’s ready to face him yet.

“I heard you’re getting married,” Jaehyun hears a familiar low voice making him rigid, surprised as he is, Jaehyun turns around to face Taeyong.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter,” Taeyong replied, his face was blank making Jaehyun nervous. No one can tell what the silver haired is thinking, even he finds it difficult to read Taeyong. “Why didn’t you tell me?” his voice much softer than before. A glimpse of hurt in his expression was seen before it disappeared in an instant.

Jaehyun didn’t reply, he walked towards the elder and pulled him in his arms. Soon Taeyong starts crumbling down, crying softly on Jaehyun’s chest making his shirt wet with tears.

Oh how cruel fate can be.

Jaehyun tightens his hold on the older and presses a kiss on his head. “Runaway with me,” he whispered.

Taeyong looks up, his round eyes shining and glistened with tears. Confusion written all over his face. “I’ve been talking to my cousin in America, we can stay with her,” Jaehyun continues. He’s no longer embracing the elder but he’s holding his hands instead. “Let’s leave all these behind, we can’t be together in the Shadow world anyway.”

Torn.

That’s what Taeyong felt while listening to his lover’s words. Taeyong was born a Shadowhunter, he was raised and trained to kill demons, a keeper of peace and protector of mundanes. Being a Shadowhunter is the only thing he knows and the Shadow world his home. Now Jaehyun is offering him a life together as mundanes, a life where they could be free.

The idea is tempting, exactly like what he’s been dreaming of but will Taeyong be happy when he’s living a life different from the one he’s had? Will he really be free if he’s running away from what he is– what they are?

“Say something.”

He lifts his head and looks at Jaehyun, the younger is staring back at him with a hopeful expression. “I need to think about it,” Taeyong confessed turning Jaehyun’s bright face dull in an instant.

“W-what do you mean?” he stuttered sounding completely defeated, Taeyong’s heart is breaking just by looking at him.

“I meant exactly what I said. I need some time to think,” Taeyong manages to say without breaking down in front of the younger. “What you’re asking is too much for me Jae, you practically just asked me to leave my whole life behind and that is something I can’t decide on on the spot.”

They were standing quietly just a few inches from each other but the distance between them felt big. The silence that engulfed them was deafening, the loudest noise they’ve ever heard.

“Alright,” Jaehyun breathes out. “Come to me when you’ve decided what you want.”

— - —

It’s been two weeks since Taeyong and Jaehyun’s encounter at the rooftop. Within those weeks Jaehyun has met the person his parents chose for him, Kim Yerim from the well known Kim family. She’s two years younger than him, a beautiful Nephilim with her long and wavy fiery red hair, fair skin, rosy cheeks and plump pink lips. But despite her unutterable beauty, he still can’t help but compare her to a certain Nephilim with silver hair and dark roots, whose doe eyes only look at him with nothing but love and those sweet intoxicating lips of his that Jaehyun can never get tired of.

Jaehyun sighs as he looked at the busy workers, decorating the old walls of the Institute with white and gold cloth. Since the marriage’s only purpose is to unite the two families, their parents didn’t see the need to prolong their engagement.

Taeyong asked him for time, but time is something Jaehyun doesn’t have.

The two of them still haven’t talked about Jaehyun’s proposal, they haven't really seen each other for a while with Jaehyun being dragged by his mother everywhere and Taeyong locking himself in the training room, not wanting to see the preparations being done in the Institute.

The only time they’ve seen each other was five days ago. His mother brought the two of them for suit fitting and with Taeyong being his best man, he was asked to come as well. They couldn’t really talk that time with his mother around but the good thing about that trip was that he was able to see Taeyong in a suit. He remembers how breathtaking the older was, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen Taeyong in a formal wear like that before. He couldn’t help but imagine it being for their wedding instead and how things would be better if that was the case.

— - —

It’s the night before the wedding and yet still no word from Taeyong. Jaehyun was sitting on his bed contemplating whether he should pay the older a visit or take this as a ‘no’ to his offer, when he heard a knock on his door. It was probably Johnny bugging him about a bachelor party he doesn’t have any plans on attending to. He thought of ignoring it but he knows the knocking wouldn’t stop so he stood up and opened it only to be surprised by a silver haired Nephilim standing behind his door.

Once he realized who it was he quickly pulled him inside and slammed the door shut, pushing the other to the wall and crashing his lips with his. Taeyong responded quickly with much eagerness matching Jaehyun’s pace, his fingers carding through the younger’s raven hair as Jaehyun’s hands nestled on his waist.

“I missed you,” Jaehyun whispered. He was so lost in their kiss, he didn’t notice Taeyong crying until he tasted his tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling away and cupping Taeyong’s face.

“I can’t–” said Taeyong, voice cracking as he sobbed. “I’m sorry.” Even without explaining the younger already knows what he’s talking about. Jaehyun laughed bitterly, of course, how foolish was he to believe that Taeyong would actually consider his idea. “Jae–”

“It’s alright hyung,” Jaehyun cuts him off, forcing a smile. They stood there awkwardly, both with tears on their faces. Taeyong wanted to reach out and touch the younger, to wipe his tears away, but he’s afraid to be rejected but again after he declined Jaehyun’s offer he wouldn’t blame him if he do.

“Stay with me,” Jaehyun murmured too soft that Taeyong wasn’t sure if he heard him right. Jaehyun lifts his head up tears stained eyes meeting Taeyong’s. “Just for tonight hyung, stay with me please.”

That night, the two Nephilims slept in each other’s arms while mourning over their love that was never meant to be.

The next day, Taeyong woke up alone on the bed and no sign of the younger anywhere in the room. He didn’t give it much thought knowing how anxious the younger must be feeling, he probably went out for a bit to cool himself off.

By noon, everyone was at the garden waiting for the ceremony to start. Members of the clave traveled from Idris just to witness the marriage of between two influential families in the Shadow world. Everyone is at their rightful places except for one, the groom who has not been seen by anyone yet. Both Mr. and Mrs. Jung have been restlessly looking for their son but even Taeyong nor their other friends do not have any idea where Jaehyun is. The guests were getting impatient, even the Kims were starting to get frustrated. When almost an hour has passed and yet there was still no sign of the young Shadowhunter anywhere in the Institute, Mrs. Jung has decided to finally call the wedding off. She and her husband apologized to everyone especially to the other family who was gravely affected by Jaehyun’s sudden disappearance.

Taeyong immediately rushes to Jaehyun’s room to see if the younger left anything but to his dismay everything was where they’re supposed to be. He searched for Jaehyun around Seoul the whole day, every place he knew the younger would visit, but his trip was unfruitful. When night time arrives, right after he had a shower, he was standing in front of the mirror when he noticed something different with his body but he can’t point out what.

It took him a few minutes before he realizes a certain rune on his left arm was missing, the parabatai rune he shares with Jaehyun. With this information, Taeyong became more frantic not knowing Jaehyun’s whereabouts and about the rune, Taeyong can only think of one reason how, but it’s not something good.

The next day, Taeyong went to the Silent Brothers to confirm his hunch. Brother Heechul was the one who confirmed it to him that Jaehyun went to them asking for his runes to be stripped off. When he got back to the Institute, Jaehyun’s parents were there waiting for them. They got a call from Jaehyun’s cousin, informing them that the younger is safe with her living in the mundane world. They were heart broken knowing they’re one of the reasons why their son left. They were still grieving when they decided to head back to Idris.

Few months passed by, Taeyong is now the head of Seoul Institute making him busier than before which is good for him because it keeps him distracted. However this morning he received a letter, it wasn’t written who it was from but there’s only one person he could think of, the letter didn’t contain anything except for an address in New York.

— - —

Jaehyun has everything planned out, even if Taeyong doesn’t accept his offer of living in the mundane world, he’s still willing to push through with it. Jaehyun never enjoyed being a Shadowhunter anyway. He wanted to be a mundane and do mundane things. He wanted to be able to see the world and all its beauty in broad daylight and not just in night time when he’s out haunting for demons.

It wasn’t easy, that morning when he woke up with Taeyong’s head on his chest and clinging onto him, it made him question whether what he’s doing is right. But then, he offered the older to come, it was his decision not to. Jaehyun wants to do this for himself, what use is living in the Shadow world when he’s not even happy being there? With a sad smile, he pressed a kiss on Taeyong’s head before heading out and not looking back.

— - —

Three years flew quickly, Taeyong is now known as one of the best Shadowhunters at the time, even the clave recognizes him as one.

Tonight he is out with Yuta and Johnny raiding a vampires’ den. The said children of the night were reported to be attacking mundanes and selling their blood to other vampires.

“Taeyong behind you!” the black haired Shadowhunter quickly turns and stabs the vampire with his blade. The three of them were supposed to talk to the clan leader but it seems like they weren’t in the mood to talk.

One after another, vampires kept on coming and attacking them, Johnny checks his watch and reads the time, it’s ten minutes before six in the morning. With all the vampires appearing the three of them are no doubt outnumbered. He showed his watch to the two Shadowhunters and they quickly understood.

The three of them ran to the rooftop while trying to defend themselves. Once they’ve reached the top, they quickly opened the door letting the sunlight in. The vampires following them quickly retreated not wanting to burn from the sun.

“That was a close call,” Johnny heaves as he tries to catch his breath. “You seem distracted back there,” he said to Taeyong.

Taeyong turned to him with a scowl on his face, “I’m alright,” he scoffs before leaving the two behind. Johnny and Yuta shared a knowing look, today’s a special day so it’s no surprise Taeyong’s been acting indifferently.

When they got back to the Institute, Taeyong locks himself in his room and lays on his bed. He turned and took a paper out of his nightstand only to stare at what’s written on it.

It’s been three years, a lot of things has changed. His hair for example that was once dyed silver is now back to its original dark shade. But even with the years that have passed he still feels the same loneliness he felt that day when he found out the younger has truly left him. Today’s his birthday and Taeyong can’t help but wonder if he’s celebrating it by himself?

“Why don’t you follow him,” Yuta suggested one time. After the younger left, Taeyong came clean to his friend and confessed about the prohibited love he shared with his supposed to be parabatai. Yuta wasn’t surprised and said he did guess that something was happening between the two of them and that they share more than parabatai bond. “He obviously gave you his address for a reason.”

Taeyong looks at the paper once more, before he was scared to go with Jaehyun because he doesn’t want to leave the life he has, but what else is there for him in the Shadow world?

— - —

Three years and Jaehyun has already established a new life for him. He’s grateful for his cousin, Jessica, for taking him in and guiding him through the mundane world. He stayed with her for only a month before getting his own place.

Jaehyun is now in his third year of studying in a state college. He’s majoring in journalism, writing was a passion he found after leaving the Shadow world. Sometimes he still can’t help but think what he’s life would be now if he decided to stay. Would he still be married with Yerim? Would he and Taeyong continue sneaking around?

Speaking of Taeyong, every night before he sleeps, Jaehyun would think of that certain Nephilim. He tries to imagine what Taeyong would look like now, he’s probably still beautiful as before or maybe even more. On some days Jaehyun would fantasize of his hot flushed skin pressed against his or his soft plump lips. There’s no denying how much he misses the older.

“Hey Jae!” he hears a feminine voice call. He’s on his home after a tiring day at the coffee shop he’s working at. He turns to see, Rose, another barista he works with, approaching his way.

“Hey,” Jaehyun greets back with his trademark dimpled smile.

“So I was wondering if you’d like to go out… on a dinner… tonight… with me?” Rose said with a hopeful expression. She is no doubt beautiful but sadly not Jaehyun’s type.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun muttered. “It’s actually my birthday today and I got plans with my family tonight.” Liar. The first part is true but it’s been years since Jaehyun saw his family.

“You’re not just making that up are you?” Rose joked. “That’s got to be the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard.”

“Sadly it’s not,” Jaehyun replies. “I’m really sorry, maybe some other time?”

The girl nods her head and Jaehyun bids her goodbye after promising to go out with her soon. “Jaehyun!” she yells once again. “Happy birthday.”

“Thank you!” Jaehyun yelled back then continues his way.

Jaehyun stopped by a Chinese restaurant just a block away from his apartment and ordered take out. When he reached his home, he was surprised to find the door unlocked. He was positive he locked it this morning before leaving for his class.

With defenses up, he made his way inside the small apartment he’s called home the past years. The first thing he noticed was the standing figure of a man facing the window.

“Hyung?”

The figure turns and smiles at him warmly making his heart leap out of his chest. “Hello, Jaehyun.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Hello first of all how are you guys doing? I hope you are well! 
> 
> Story was inspired by Alec and Jace from TMI but instead of one sided love I thought I'd make it mutual and make things more interesting with forbidden love between a parabatai. The other half of the story (marriage) was inspired by Alec and Magnus' story but ofc I added my own twist again. I made them mundanes at the end because it's only way I can think of for them to be together.
> 
> Why did TY wait three years if he's just going to follow JH anyway?  
> \- Well JH has always known he doesn't really wanted to be a Shadowhunter while like what TY said it's his life and the only thing he knows. I thought I'd make them experience life separately and let them grow on their own. JH found his passion in writing and well TY has became one of the best Shadowhunters and he just doesn't see anything left for him to do now he's accomplish that. It's not like he wanted to be involved in politics or whatever so he thought now that he's made something for himself might as well go after the person he loves. 
> 
> I LOVE CASSANDRA CLARE'S BOOKS AND I'M SORRY IF I MESSED IT UP. I kinda made some sfuff up cause I literally have no idea like the one with stripping off runes by the Silent Brothers and all. 
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran's This.
> 
> Twitter: @justjaeyong


End file.
